Soundtrack (Retro City Rampage)
This is the soundtrack page for Retro City Rampage. The game has thirteen radio stations which can be heard once Player enters a vehicle. The soundtrack is composed by Jake Kaufman (virt), Leonard Paul (Freaky DNA) & Matt Creamer (Norrin Radd). Radio stations Rad Radio * Norrin Radd - Renegade * Norrin Radd - Joy Ride * Norrin Radd - Prototype 3 * Norrin Radd - Pickles Pump Cheese * Norrin Radd - Cyborg Mission II Thrash FM * Virt - Incident * Virt - Thrash * Norrin Radd - Endless Duel * Norrin Radd - Mystery Meat * Norrin Radd - Will to Survive Bogus Beats FM * Freaky DNA - Salsa Faceoff * Freaky DNA - Beat * Freaky DNA - Spaced Echo * Freaky DNA - Jay * Freaky DNA - Camel Toed Lady * Freaky DNA - Monsieur Piedlourde * Freaky DNA - Techno Change-o * Freaky DNA - Abracadabra * Freaky DNA - Wobbly Thrown * Virt - Try Radio 2 the Max * Virt - Bedtime Story * Norrin Radd - Kumoi * Norrin Radd - Horror on the Horizon * Norrin Radd - A Castle Under Siege * Norrin Radd - Battaglia Dietro La Cascata A * Norrin Radd - Ivan Demollishka * Norrin Radd - Dr. Von Buttnick * Norrin Radd - Cocoa Quackula * Norrin Radd - Pyramid Nebula Trippendicular FM * Freaky DNA - Biffman * Freaky DNA - Millwork * Freaky DNA - Sidegirl Revenge * Freaky DNA - Livin * Freaky DNA - Laika Like * Freaky DNA - Hype Type * Freaky DNA - Bit Maniac * Freaky DNA - Gold Standard * Virt - Scorched Sands Lotus Radio * Freaky DNA - Karage * Freaky DNA - Toadstool Om Nom * Freaky DNA - Sidegirl * Freaky DNA - Brewskiing * Freaky DNA - Riff Down * Freaky DNA - Laika Like * Freaky DNA - Monsieur Piedlourde * Freaky DNA - Mega Wave * Freaky DNA - Smash Me Mix Tape 1530 * Freaky DNA - Hip Hop * Freaky DNA - Kick It * Freaky DNA - Toadstool Om Nom * Freaky DNA - Half Steppin' * Freaky DNA - Hiphopapotamous AM 6581 * Virt - Across Rooftops * Virt - Visitor * Virt - Choppastyle * Virt - Night and Day Beat 2A03 * Norrin Radd - Sad Theme * Norrin Radd - Do Or Die! * Norrin Radd - Wanderer II * Norrin Radd - Reflections * Norrin Radd - One Last Quest * Norrin Radd - Muted Palm * Norrin Radd - Cleaning Up the Streets * Norrin Radd - Without Looking Back Checksum FM * Norrin Radd - Beach Ninjas * Norrin Radd - Not Rockabilly 1 * Norrin Radd - Not Rockabilly 2 * Norrin Radd - And Again and Again * Norrin Radd - Waltzeroonitoony * Norrin Radd - Politeness and Friendship * Norrin Radd - Nordic Night * Norrin Radd - Get Lowe * Norrin Radd - Iced Ice, Maybe? Pulsewave * Virt - Not Mega * Virt - Not Nate * Virt - Act 1 * Norrin Radd - Getting Back Into It * Virt - MSN1 * Norrin Radd - Silent Groove VRC Side B * Norrin Radd - Becoming Superluminal * Norrin Radd - Nucleation of a Child Universe * Norrin Radd - Tune 6 * Norrin Radd - Broken Controller * Norrin Radd - Proton Decay Z $DEADBEEF Metal * Norrin Radd - Four Lights * Norrin Radd - Anomaly A * Norrin Radd - Anomaly B * Norrin Radd - Anomaly C * Norrin Radd - Desert of Blackened Sands A * Norrin Radd - Desert of Blackened Sands B * Norrin Radd - A Barrage of Hostile Abstraction A * Norrin Radd - A Barrage of Hostile Abstraction B * Norrin Radd - Naga Sotuva * Norrin Radd - Out of Lives * Norrin Radd - Process of Macrocosmic Emaciation A * Norrin Radd - Process of Macrocosmic Emaciation B Other tracks *Freaky DNA - Jr. James *Freaky DNA - Bit Trip: Retro City * Norrin Radd - Smut Peddler * Norrin Radd - Super Meat Boy (Level 1 Remix) Trivia *"Renegade" is Player's main theme. *"Try" is Steve's main theme. * "Bit Trip: Retro City" is the main theme for both Commander Video and Mr. Destructoid, both of which are unlockable protagonists in Free Roaming mode. * "Jr. James" is the main theme for both Sweat Bomber & Ms. Bates, both of which are unlockable protagonists in Free Roaming mode. * "Super Meat Boy (Level 1 Remix)" is used as the main theme for Meat Boy, an unlockable protagonist in Free Roaming mode.